Antibacterial properties of metallic silver (Ag) and Ag containing products have been known for centuries. A number of studies have shown that Ag ions posses low toxicity to human cells than microbial cells. In comparison to traditional antibiotics, Ag ions are shown to be more effective against a number of microorganisms including fungus, viruses and bacteria. This is due to the fact that these microorganisms develop low resistance against Ag ions. With this potential, silver containing compositions are very desirable for use an antibacterial agents.